¿sueño?
by hirano23
Summary: Dib tuvo un dia pesado y ahora solo desea dormir y ¿soñar? no se hacer los summary mejor leanlo n.n


**Hola de nueva cuenta, les traigo una vez más un nuevo ZADR que espero sea de su agrado y si no es así, me disculpo de antemano.**

¿Sueño?

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que ese alíen apareciera en mi vida, ahora ya no era un niño estaba a punto de cumplir mis 17, cosa que a nadie le importaba, aun seguía siendo el "loco" de toda la vida, que aunque ya deje la eskuela desde hace tiempo y ahora cursase la preparatoria, ese despreciable alienígena continuaba en la tierra, sinceramente no sé si aun desea apoderarse de ella o simplemente se quedo aquí porque le gusto o alguna extraña razón. Ya no éramos los mismos niños que peleábamos constantemente a toda hora del día, ahora éramos un par de adolescentes comunes; al menos yo sí, ya no era pequeño justamente media 1.75 m. mi cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante bien, tenia bien marcados mis músculos pero sin llegar a exagerar, la cabeza que alguna vez había sido de considerable tamaño ahora se adaptaba perfectamente a la masa muscular de mi cuerpo, mientras que Zim: él había crecido al par mío e inclusive presumía su altura como si del mayor logro se tratase, se que en su planeta el tamaño si importa pero aquí no es algo de lo que hay que alardear también su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente, era atractivo entre las chicas pero eso a él no le interesaba.

El día marchaba bien, normal y aburrido como siempre lo único fuera de lo común fue la clase de deportes, el maestro James nos había impuesto un examen sorpresa que consistía en correr durante la hora que dura la clase, el que no terminara reprobaría, la cara de desconcierto no tardo en presentarse en todo el alumnado presente inclusive Zim había protestado, mas los reclamos no sirvieron de nada y comenzamos a correr.

Al paso de los minutos los primeros alumnos agotados comenzaron a declinar e inmediatamente una especie de barredora se los llevaba a quien sabe donde, al observar lo que sucedía con mis compañeros me dieron más ganas de no abandonar el "examen". Los minutos corrían al igual que los únicos que quedábamos entre ellos Torke, Zim y yo solo faltaban 10 min. Para concluir la hora, mis piernas ya no podían mas estaba a punto de colisionar, cuando escuche a Torke gritar fue cuando me di cuenta de que solo quedábamos Zim y yo, extrañamente eso me impulso a no dejarle ganarme, quizá hasta la fecha no había podido desenmascararlo pero no me derrotaría en algo tan simple como esto.

-¿cansado humano-apestoso?- espeto una vez que estuvo cerca de mí, el sudor recorría por su cuerpo cosa que causaba que su uniforme deportivo se pegara a su cuerpo

-ja eso quisieras, pero no dejare que me ganes en algo tan simple como correr.- le respondí tratando de evitar mirarle, no sé por qué razón me sentía extraño.

-vaya, eso siempre me ha gustado de ti Dib humano, tu persistencia, pero nunca le ganaras al gran Zim.- ¿acaba de decir que le gusto? No, claro que no él admira mi tenacidad de enemigo es solo eso, si claro eso. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza causando que bajara la velocidad de mis piernas, estaba a punto de detenerme cuando escuche el sonido del silbato del profesor.

-el examen termino, ustedes dos par de holgazanes tomen una ducha y regresen a sus clases, los demás sufrirán un castigo.

¡Por Saturno me he salvado! Estuve a punto de quedarme quieto durante "el examen", gracias a mercurio que me salvo el silbato, ya no tenía más clases por el resto del día así que me dirigí a las duchas de inmediato, el estar corriendo una hora no te deja un aroma muy agradable que digamos, llegue a mi casillero tome mis cosas para darme una deliciosa ducha, francamente la necesitaba, me adentre en una de las regaderas abrí la llave de paso, el agua recorría sutilmente mi cuerpo una de las mas placenteras sensaciones que disfrutaba mi ser, escuche abrir la regadera contigua mas no le di importancia continúe con mi labor de lavar mi cuerpo, al terminar mi refrescante ducha salí por mi ropa cambiarme e irme a mi casa, deseaba recostarme en mi cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente después de todo era inicio de fin de semana. Tome mi ropa comencé a vestirme, el sonido del agua menguo supuse mi compañero había terminado su ducha, una vez mas no le di importancia alguna seguí con mi labor.

-este no debe ser tu día de suerte Dib humano.

Esa voz, quien más me llamaba humano más que el. Ah sí lo olvidaba, al quedarse en la tierra; Zim invento una vacuna contra su "alergia" al agua así que ya no le causaba daño.

-¿ahora qué quieres Zim?, estoy cansado y no deseo pelear ahora. Además ¿a que te refieres con que no es mi día de suerte?

-oye calma, tampoco Zim desea pelear solo quería molestarte un poco, con respecto a lo otro pues lo digo porque perdiste ante el gran Zim y la ironía de la vida es tan grande que ahora te encuentro aquí desnudo.

-oye yo no estoy desnudo, aquí el único desnudo eres tú, solo llevas puesta la toalla en la cintura.

-¡MIENTES!

-hay por favor Zim solo mírate.

Sin darme cuenta mi mirada se centro en la toalla que llevaba puesta, sentí un extraño calor apoderarse de mi ser ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña que venía sintiendo desde hace tiempo? Sin darme cuenta me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí inmediatamente de las instalaciones de la preparatoria; llegue a mi casa, como siempre se encontraba vacía, quizá mi padre estaba en su laboratorio y Gaz en casa de su amiga jugando el nuevo Game Slave 7, deje mis cosas en el piso de mi recamara solo deseaba dormir, mis piernas estaban sumamente cansadas y adoloridas me saque la ropa, quede solo en bóxers, deje mis lentes en mi mesa de noche e inmediatamente me tire en mi cama sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, la noche ya había entrado tal vez eran pasada la media noche, la sed hizo que despertara mi cuerpo deseaba ese delicioso liquido, aparte mi estomago clamaba por algo de comida, me levante con pesadez de mi recinto no me moleste ni siquiera en ponerme mis lentes, conocía a la perfección mi hogar además solo iba a la cocina a por algo de comer, me dirigí a la cocina tome un vaso de agua, tome una manzana y un plátano para comerlos ya que era tarde y no debía de darle nada pesado a mi estomago o tendría pesadilla, tome el vaso de agua y me lo lleve a mi habitación así si me diera sed una vez mas no tendría que salir de mi cama. Entre a mi habitación, coloque el vaso junto a mis lentes, entre nuevamente entre mis cobijas, ahh si esa adorable sensación de calor que solo mi cama podía brindarme, me regocije en la comodidad de mi cama el sueño nuevamente regresaba a mí, estaba a punto de perderme en el placer del sueño cuando sentí un brazo pasarse sobre mi cintura, me levante exaltado, alguien estaba metido en mi cama. Me puse mis lentes como pude; en el intento tire el vaso de agua, ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo él en mi cama? Le señale con el índice acusadoramente, quise gritar pero reprimí el sonido de mi voz, quizá papa y Gaz despertarían y no quería armar un lio mayor ¿Qué pensarían si miraran a Zim metido en mi cama? No, definitivamente no gritaría.

-Dib humano, regresa.- ¿Zim acababa de llamarme? ¿Estará despierto o dormido? ¿Está soñando conmigo? La duda me estaba matando.

-emm Zim, Zim ¿estás despierto?- le llame, pero no recibí contestación alguna. Al parecer si está dormido.

-oh por Saturno, muero de sueño, ahh que va.- regrese a mi lugar en mi cómoda cama, que se quede ahí si quiere yo ni me moleste en despertarle.

Nuevamente caí en un profundo sueño, el cansancio del día era tan grande que no deseaba despertar por nada del mundo, ni siquiera me molestaba la presencia cálida del cuerpo de Zim, el brazo de Zim comenzó a recorrer mi abdomen, sentí un peso extra en mi pecho intente abrir mis dorados ojos pero me era casi imposible, en liquido extraño trazo un camino desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, intente levantarme pero no pude, el peso extra en mi cuerpo me lo impidió.

-shhhh! Tranquilo Dib-humano, solo estas soñando, déjate llevar por este sueño humano-normal.- me dijo posicionado uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

Ah menos mal que solo es un sueño, me deje caer sin fuerza en mi cama, si era un sueño entonces que importaba. El liquido continuo su recorrido por mi cuello, sentía pequeños pellizcos en este, para ser un sueño se sentía bastante real; el recorrido siguió su camino por mi mejilla deteniéndose en mis labios, un suave dolor causo que abriera mi boca e inmediatamente sentí una extraña invasión en ella, sin fuerzas me deje llevar por las sensaciones de este sueño, las manos del irken exploraban mi cuerpo, los efectos que causaban sus manos lograron que la piel se me erizara, mis brazos aun sin fuerza descansaban a un costado de mi cuerpo, Zim trataba de sacarme el pantalón de mi pijama, cosa que logro sin mucho esfuerzo, se dirigió a mi miembro estimulándolo con sus manos y su lengua serpenteante, un gemido escapo de mis labios, una explosión de intensas sensaciones se estaban apoderando de mi, sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero; intentaba dilatar mi entrada…

RING… RING… RING… (N/A: por si preguntan es el sonido de la alarma del despertador, comprendan es un fic de bajo presupuesto)

Me levante sobresaltado de la cama, busque por todos lados a Zim, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera rastros de que hubiera estado compartiendo mi cama, levante mis cobijas para revisare, pero todo estaba en orden; aun con la pijama puesta. Sin darle más importancia me vestí y baje a desayunar con Gaz.

-vaya, ese sí que es un bello morete.- me espeto Gaz con su típica voz desganada.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-solo obsérvate al espejo, solo espero que papa no se entere, aunque dudo mucho eso.- comenzó a comer su cereal con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, yo aun estaba con la duda, me dirigí hacia el baño y ahí me di cuenta de a qué se refería Gaz.

-¡Por Saturno!

Tenía marcado un gran chupetón en el cuello. ¿Qué diablos me sucedió?

**Jajaja lo dejare así, no habrá continuación XD me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes lectores también les guste.**

**Una cosa más, esto es algo un poco ofensivo para quien lee mis fic´s y que les han agradado, pero hay a algunos que no y quiero que sepan que yo no soy un escritor de renombre, ni mucho menos me dedico a la literatura, solo hago esto por diversión, si me equivoque en algo (comas, acentos, ranking, mal escrito o lo que sea) es porque no soy profesional, si me han de dejar su opinión que sea constructiva no solo por decirme que me falto una pu… coma. **

**Me disculpo con quienes no tienen nada que ver con el comentario anterior, pero es que ya me arte, sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Hirano23**


End file.
